babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
2240s
This is a list of events that occurred in the 2240s: 2240 * After completing his Air Dome training, Jeffrey Sinclair is promoted to fighter pilot.And the Sky Full of Stars * Stephen Franklin studies under Dr. Everett Jacobs at Harvard Medical School. When Franklin begins to struggle with Xenobiogenics, Jacobs takes time out to help his student, something none of the other faculty were willing to do.Hunter, Prey - Franklin studied under Jacobs for 2 years prior to graduating 2241 * Less than a year after making fighter pilot, Jeffery Sinclair is promoted to squadron leader. * Catherine Sakai enters Earthforce Academy.To Dream in the City of Sorrows - Sakai entered when she was 17 * Michael Garibaldi works in Earthforce Security for the ice-mining operation on Europa. After several weeks on the job, Garibaldi begins to drink heavily almost every night and eventually befriends shuttle pilot Frank Kemmer, who invites him to spend a lot of time with his family, including his daughter Lianna. Lianna takes to calling him "Uncle Mike", and is often disappointed when Garibaldi turns up drunk. * Frank Kemmer is killed in a shuttle pad explosion designed to disgrace Garibaldi, who had been making headway against the corruption at the outpost. Wishing to avoid a scandal, Earthforce officially finds Garibaldi negligent regarding the explosion and transfers him off station.Survivors * Leo Rosen becomes convinced that his wife Sheila is having an affair with his brother Alex, in spite of their denials. The rest of the family sides with them and Leo becomes estranged.Thirdspace - 20 years prior to 2261 * Lieutenant John Sheridan is assigned to the EAS Lexington under Captain Roger Sterns.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - Cites: Conjecture, from In the Beginning 2242 * Stephen Franklin graduates from Harvard University. Impatient at the prospect of a long medical internship, Franklin opts to leave Earth and begins hitch-hiking on starships, trading his services as ship's doctor for free passage.Hunter, Prey - Franklin was 22 at the time.Shadow Dancing - establishes he didn't do an internship While passing through Septis, Franklin befriends a Markab Doctor named Lazarenn and develops a taste for a native fruit drink called orcha.Confessions and LamentationsGROPOS * Londo Mollari first dreams about his own death, as an old man and a one eyed Narn throttling each other.The Very Long Night of Londo Mollari - he first had the dream 20 years prior to 2262 * Leo Rosen, still convinced of his brother Alex's infidelity with his wife Sheila, speaks to Alex for what will be the last time for almost the next two decades.Thirdspace - the two haven't spoken in nearly two decades, prior to 2261 * Neroon of the Star Riders enters the service of Shai Alyt Branmer.Legacies - Neroon had served Branmer for over 15 years prior to 2258. 2243 * Londo Mollari of the Centauri Republic is assigned as a liaison with the Earth Alliance.In the Beginning * On Earth, Squadron Leader Jeffrey Sinclair is assigned to train Earthforce Academy cadets at Air Dome. He first meets Cadet Catherine Sakai and immediately takes her breath away when he executes a hairpin backwards loop followed by a spinning barrel roll which almost causes her to black out. After the flight she angrily accuses him of being a dangerous show-off, to which Sinclair responds that she wouldn't cut it as a pilot and is very close to insubordination. They both soon realise it was love at first sight and begin living together. Catherine soon becomes acquainted with Sinclair's love for Tennyson. * Dr. Robert Bryson begins his lifelong search to extend human life beyond the 110 – 115 years current Earth medicine can achieve. In his exploration of alien worlds and cultures he picks up references to Soul Hunters, that will eventually lead him to one of their Whisper Galleries.The River of Souls - Bryson said he'd spent 20 years of his life searching for the answer to eternal life. ;February, 2243 * Elizabeth Levy is elected President of the Earth Alliance.Conjecture from In the Beginning & Midnight on the Firing Line - EA Presidential terms are 5 years ;Wednesday, May 9, 2243 * Birth of Elysha Demeter, daughter of John Demeter.Racing Mars - Jack said she celebrated her 18th birthday two days prior. ;Wednesday, June 21, 2243 * While hitch-hiking aboard the commercial trading ship Archimedes off Beta Durani, Stephen Franklin assists in helping the surviving passengers and crew of a Minbari vessel that crashed on nearby Theta 49. Though he does his best, Stephen lacks even a basic understanding of Minbari biology and is unable to save any of them. Still eager to learn anything he can, Franklin talks Captain Bickford into allowing him to perform full autopsies, gathering extensive medical data and making detailed notes on their DNA and biology as well as what little he could pick up about their language and culture.The Official Babylon 5 Magazine: Issue #21 (March 2000) - Page 39 (transmission from 'The Great Machine' by Fiona Avery) NOTE: date given incorrectly as 2241 as on screen dialogue establishes he didn't start hitch-hiking until he was 22 (circa 2242.) Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 conjectures the year as 2243In the Beginning ;September, 2243 * Andrei Ivanov, at the request of his daughter Susan, attends a reading of Kasherov, a radical Neo-Communist writer, and ends up telling him off after he insults her.TKO - Susan was 13 at the time, so it would have been after August 10th. 2244 * After spending a year living together, Catherine Sakai and Jeffrey Sinclair's relationship ends.The Parliament of Dreams * Through her strong support for the cause of Mars independence, Amanda Carter meets and falls in love with Abel Horn. He convinces her to join Free Mars, a young—and then non-violent—organization dedicated to Martian independence.A Spider in the Web * David Martell's parents die.Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 - Cites: Data from J. Michael Straczynski and The Legend of the Rangers. Martell notes he was just a kid when they died. ;Saturday, July 12, 2244 * On Earth, Alisa Beldon is born Los Angeles, North American State to Eliot and Esperanza Beldon.Legacies - data from Alisa's Earth Central Data File 2245 *Earth-Minbari war begins. 2246 * Sofie Ivanov, mother of Ganya and Susan, commits suicide after being hounded by the Psi Corps for much of her adult life.Midnight on the Firing LineEyes 2247 ;May, 2247 * While on patrol in the Sol System asteroid belt, Ganya Ivanov is killed by a Minbari flyer during an ambush by the Drala Fi. ** Shortly afterwards, the crippled EAS Lexington under the command of Commander John Sheridan manages to destroy the Black Star with a series of thermo-nuclear warheads.In the Beginning - assumes the Battle with the Black Star took place shortly after Ganya shipped out ("a few months" before Susan is old enough to enlist)Points of Departure - 12 years prior to 2259. ;Wednesday August 10, 2247 * Susan Ivanova enlists in Earthforce at the age of seventeen.In the Beginning - Assumes she join on or around her birthday.Sic Transit Vir ;October 10, 2247 *Galen's parents kill each other during an argument, causing their cruiser to crash.Casting Shadows 2248 * Dr. Mary Kirkish begins working for Interplanetary Expeditions as a xenoarcheologist.Messages from Earth - as of 2260 she had been working for IPX for 12 years. ;May, 2248 * The Mars government declares neutrality in the Earth-Minbari War, angering EarthGov and earning the scorn of many Earthers for years to come.The Official Babylon 5 Magazine: Volume 2, Issue #1 (July 1998) - Page 26 (Babylon 5's Mars Chronology)Deadly Relations - Bester Ascendant * The Battle of the Line takes place, signaling the Minbari surrender and the end of the Earth-Minbari War. Twenty four hours later, Jeffrey Sinclair awakens in his Starfury, with no memory of the previous 24 hours. He returns to his station and learns the War is over. * Earth Alliance President Elizabeth Levy announces the Babylon Project following the Battle of the Line. 2249 *Susan Ivanova graduates from Officer Training School for Earthforce.And Now For a Word *The Earth Alliance establishes a frontier colony on Tau Ceti IV, at the border of Narn and Centauri space.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) ;Tuesday, July 17, 2249 * Earthforce officer John Clemens qualifies as a Starfury pilot.No Compromises * The Babylon Station is destroyed when the station's infrastructure is sabotaged. ;Monday, December 3, 2249 * Anna and John Sheridan are married.The Shadow Within References }} Category:Timeline